Bloodbound
by G0r41d3n
Summary: Kashi is a young man of the Fire Nation, and son of one of the most important generals. On the other side is Siksei. His waterbender skills are as deadly as his reputation is dark. Both will meet at the crossroads, it is written. But one questions remains : how ?
1. I : Kashi

Kashi took a deep breath, then punched with a perfect stance, shooting a fireball. Then an other. And again. As he struck, his fists gained speed. Again and again. The fireballs were growing larger and larger, until Kashi punched one last time with a loud and short yell, releasing a whole wave of fire that enlighted everything in front of him. A slow clap resounded next to him and he smiled.

"Very well excuted, my son. You are really improving each time I see you practice !"

Kashi bowed :

"Thanks, father !"

The two of them exchanged a little smile, and then started walking together along the alley of the garden. Kashi had always liked it. It was peaceful, full of live and promises of a bright future. So many happy memories were bound to this place. He couldn't name them all but they were always there within his heart. It seemed as if nothing could have spoiled it, as if no harm could happen to him as long as he was standing there with his father. Of course, he knew about war. After all, he was the son of a Fire Nation general. He had been trained to the arts of combat firebending and not only the artistic forms. His father also taught him almost everything he knew about history and military strategies. Kashi knew by heart the tale of the Avatar Aang and how he brought peace to a world in pain. How he spared the life of the very person that was responsible for all the bad things that happened during the war. Many lessons he had learned were inspired by the Avatar's philosphy. But he also learned about the courage of Saka of the watertribe and knew all about his strategies for surely the world would still be at war without him.

But war was far away now. There had been no war for a long time and everybody seemed to be wanting things to stay that way. Even his father as a general only acted when peace was threatened. Firelord Zuko was a good leader and full of respect and wisdom. His reign was full of promises. Surely one day he could unite the four nations and bring peace even further. And Kashi secretely hoped that on this day, he would be a general too and that he would be a part of it.

"What is on your mind, Kashi ?" his father asked.

"Nothing..." he answered with a smile. "And everything at once."

"I know exactly what you mean. You should rest a bit, son. It is growing dark and you had a busy day. Don't forget : tomorrow I am taking you with me to the palace !"

"How could I forget ? Good night, father ! I'll see you tomorrow."

Kashi bowed and walked away. He didn't have to turn around to know that his father was smiling at him. They rarely hugged and some of the old traditions of respect were still standing between them, but he knew his father loved him really much. As did he.


	2. II : Sinsei

Some things are not what they seem. This house was the perfect example. It was a little wooden house, lost between the woods and the see. Surrounded by grass and with flowers blooming all around it. Who could have imagined even for a second that it was the house of an assassin ?

But it was true. People often came there but it was not to admire the flowers. None had enjoyed the peace and sounds of the forest. The see had never seen someone bathing. This place was about business and its owner was very serious about it. Sinsei had been living there for two years. Two years during which he had earned quite a reputation. Not the public, cheerful kind of reputation of course. For he was an assassin and only his clients and rivals knew about his legendary skills. Some called the Avatar in times of need. Other people called him.

Today, some other man was visiting him. They all came with fear in their hearts and it made him smile. This one was no exception. A noble man from the Fire Nation by the looks of his clothes. They were all the same to him. They all wanted death but were so scared of it it became hilarious. Still, this was business and Sinsei needed money. He welcomed the stranger :

«Hello there. I'm coming right away. »

He rose up from the chair and headed out of his little house to greet the man :

« I believe you know who I am. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. »

« As a matter of fact I do, indeed » the noble answered. « And let me tell you I am honored to meet you in person. »

« Save your breath, mister fancy. We both know why you're here. So why don't you just give me the name and we'll settle the deal. »

The noble seemed to hesitate for a second.

« Y...yes, of course ! I didn't mean to- »

« Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you... unless someone pays for it » Sinsei answered with a creepy smile.

The man shivered but went on in a neutral tone :

« It is a general. General Yang of the fire nation. While he is alive, some of my plans concerning the- »

« Bla bla, dominate the council own the world power et caetera. I got my name, you got my word : in three days, he will trouble you no more. »

Sinsei presented his hand :

« twenty five thousand yuans. Five thousand now, the rest after I completed the job. Deal ? »

« Y... yes. I accept. »

The two man shook hands quickly, then the noble man gave Sinsei some bank notes and took a few steps back.

« One last question if I may... »

« I'm listening ? »

« Well... I know this has nothing to do with business but... why would someone like you live retired in a place so... peaceful ? »

Sinsei smiled and looked at his client with a mad gaze :

« Because here... I have all the water I want »

He lifted his hands and a huge dragon-shaped wave rose up from the sea down bellow and swiftly came rolling around him. The noble man stepped back, tripped and fell on the ground. Sinsei started laughing :

« Don't forget to pay the rest ! Three days ! »


	3. III : Ashes

It was dark and the night was silent. Silent if it wasn't for that little noise that woke Kashi up. He couldn't tell what it was or what exactly he had heard, but he got up still. Something within him made him feel that it was important. Very important. A short moment later, a cracking noise was heard. Kashi rushed out of his room :

« Father ? »

His heart started beating faster. Something was not right. Not right at all and he had to find out quickly. He ran along the corridors of the house as a loud shriek was heard. Breathless and pannicked, he entered his father's room... only to find an horrible picture.

His father was in his bed, a spike of ice in his heart, desperately trying to breathe as blood was drowning his throat. In the corner of the room was a man Kashi had never seen. Tears came to his eyes :

« Father ! Father ! What did you do to him !? »

« Sorry, son. Your dad's gone. Now turn back and I'll pretend I didn't see anything. »

Kashi lost control. This waterbender had murdered his father in cold blood. Kashi yelled insults and punched in the air, throwing the biggest fireball he had ever produced. They distroyed a whole corner of the room, setting the house on fire, but the assassin escaped swiftly. Kashi ran after him in the yard, throwing fireballs.

« You're not escaping, you scum ! I'll skin you and burn you and kill you ! »

The man didn't answer but was gaining field. Kashi was already breathless. In a last attempt, he jumped into the air, took a deep breath and spat a huge wave of fire that destroyed a whole part of the garden his father had spent so many years to maintain. Then he fell on the ground, exhausted. The assassin was only a shape, then a shadow. And soon he was gone. And as Kashi rose up to his knees, he saw what he had done : in his anger, he had set the whole house on fire and destroyed the garden. He blinked : there was something in the part of the yard that had been burnt. It looked human but it was not alive. It had been burnt just as much as everything else. He had burnt everything. He slowly approached, tears flowing down his cheeks and when he got close to the body, his heart missed a beat :

« ...Mother ? »


End file.
